Ayúdenme
by Haibaku Kuso TomorrowBrawler
Summary: Amano sufre insultos en todos lados. En la escuela, humillaciones. En el internet, insultos. Todo terminará... bien... o mal? No es para promover la depresión, es para que hagan conciencia. OCXOC, HaibakuxChris, AmanoxIkku, DanxRuno, ShunxFabia, AlicexKlaus (SI ODIO A ESTA PAREJA, pero creo que ya no tanto como antes xD)
1. Amano POV

Yo: Hola a todos, espero no causar molestias, pero es que decidí hacer un nuevo fic de OCxOC sólo que esta vez... será un nuevo OC creado en memoria de nuestra querida amiga Amanda Todd.

Shun: Pobre chica

Dan: Si, pobre

Ken: Nah, ni que fuera así. Que se pudra en el infierno por lujuriosa

Shun: CÁLLATE, MALNACIDO! (Golepa a Ken y ambos se pelean)

Yo: Y por eso y más, odio a Ken.

Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece.

* * *

OC POV

Hola, soy Amano Kion

Cabello castaño, ojos cafés, visto de una camiseta blanca y pantalón mezclilla azul.

Si quieren saber todo sobre mi vida, aquí está:

Todo inició cuando estaba en una plática en video. Un idiota degenerado me tomó fotos en topless mientras yo no sabía. pero después, me amenazó con exponerlo a todos mis amigos si no le hacía un "show". Obvio, me negué... ahí el verdadero problema llegó...

Era un día normal para todos, pero yo estaba segura de que algo malo pasaría... no quise hablar con nadie porque sentía que todos me miraban con odio y rencor. Quise ignorarlos hasta que...

- OYE PERRA! ERES TÚ LA QUE CREÍ NUESTRA AMIGA! - Gritó una joven de pelo azul.

- Qué? Espera! Yo no quise...

- CÁLLATE ESTÚPIDA! - gritó un joven - CREÍMOS QUE ERAS INOCENTE, PERO NOS DIMOS CUENTA DE QUE ERES UNA TIPA QUE SE ACUESTA CON TODO TIPO DE CHICOS!

- NO, ESPEREN! - grité llorando - NO ES ASÍ, NO ES LO QUE CREEN!

- Qué no es lo que cree qué? - dijo un profesor

- Que nuestra chica supuestamente adorable resulta ser una tipa! Sus fotos lo demuestran - dijo la peliazul.

- Conque eso es, VERDAD, ESTÚPIDA MENTIROSA? - Gritó el profesor dándome una bofetada y la gente lo alentaba, luego unas chicas me bañaron en varios refrescos y me aventaron mis cosas en la cara. Todos me gritaban de cosas, fue horrible...

Lo peor fue que al llegar a casa, creí que podía llegar a tener un alivio... Me equivoqué...

Hoku Nazaki: Qué diablos te pasa? ¡CREÍ QUE ERAS NUESTRA AMIGA! ERES UNA MENTIROSA LUJURIOSA! TE MERECES LA MUERTE!

A 355 personas les gusta eso.

QUÉ HORROR! HASTA EN INTERNET ME ABUCHEAN!

Ryu Hoji: Qué te pasa estúpida? Ya veo por qué querías estar con nosotros, querías aprovecharte de nosotros! ERES UNA MENTIROSA LUJURIOSA Y NADA LO VA A CAMBIAR! QUE DIOS TE CASTIGUE SIN PIEDAD SI TRATAS DE CONVENCERNOS DE LO CONTRARIO!

A 34759 personas les gusta eso

Y no sólo insultos...

Lenka Juni: Vaya, que linda. Oye, mi tía te puede dar trabajo. Espero que tengas ropa provocativa xD

A 322 personas les gusta eso

Fue humillante... después nos mudamos a casa... pero empecé a comsumir drogas de tal manera que mi estado empeoró...

Después de ir a otra escuela, conocí a un viejo amigo que creía que lo era, pero... un día...

- Quieres divertirte conmigo? - dijo ese chico

- Y tu novia? - dije

- Ya no importa, terminaré con ella cuando termine - dijo el joven

No quise, pero pasó... le dije que no dijera nada porque fui forzada (Cualquier parecido con la verdadera historia, es pura coincidencia)

Y en la mañana siguiente... lo que esperaba...

- OYE, ESTÚPIDA! - gritó la novia de ese traidor

- Qué?

- TE ACOSTASTE CON MI NOVIO!

- Qué, no! Él me forzó! - grité asustada

- No es cierto! - gritó otra chica

- Mentirosa! - gritó otro chico

Los insultos aumentaron y se hicieron más crueles y horribles, intenté defenderme, pero un chico, que se cree brujo, me maldijo de por vida... en ese instante en que terminó... todos se abalanzaron sobre mi y me golpearon, me patearon, me arañaron la cara usaban cosas para aventarmelas, torturarme... todo al mismo tiempo y sin que hubiese descanso para reponer fuerzas, porque cuando pasaba, otras personas inmediatamente me golpearon.

Así siguió durante 1 hora, después me escondí en una cuneta para que no me golpearan. Mi papá me vio y me sacó de ahí.

Ya llegando a la casa me fui a mi cuarto, me golpée, me arañé y bebí todo tipo de jabón para matarme... lo único que recuerdo fue que me han lavado el estómago y paré en el hospital.

Obvio, alguien lo contó. Adivinen qué dijeron...

Haruka Ishido: Qué bueno. Se lo merecía la perra p***. Espero que se limpie sus ojos para que se quede ciega de por vida! Ojalá se muera la perra!

a 6729 personas les gusta eso

Qué creen? Nos mudamos. Esperábamos empezar de nuevo... pero ese supuesto brujo me impuso un HORRIPILANTE ESPÍRITU DE BRUJERÍA QUE ME SIGUIÓ! Por qué? Sencillo... las burlas, los insultos, los golpes, las ciberburlas... todo... mi pasado me perseguirá y no hay nada que pueda hacer... me empecé a automutilar y tomé antidepresivos, estuve bajo tratamiento... todo empeoró tres veces peor de lo que estaba...

Ya no soporto más mi sufrimiento... ya no quiero vivir! Todos mis ex amigos tienen razón... soy una pervertida, mentirosa, una basura inmoral, no merezco vivir! PREFIERO PUDRIRME SOLA EN EL INFIERNO QUE VIVIR PARA HACER MIS TONTERÍAS!

Fin POV

Entonces Amano, en su habitación, amenazó con ahorcarse. Ya no soportaba nada, ya nadie la quería... todo por un chantaje, más una maldición de brujería, más todos sus amigos que se volcaron en su contra... cuando estaba a punto de ahorcarse...

- AMANO, NO LO HAGAS!

* * *

Continuará...

Yo: Será mejor que se esperen hasta el próximo capi... por mientras... El ciber acoso es INACEPTABLE, y una FALTA GRAVÍSIMA. Ese tipo de insultos es grave y horrendo. Si dejan que pase... no habrá marcha atrás... no quiero que nadie termine como esa pobre OC, o como Amanda Todd, o como millones de personas que sufren ciberacoso. Y peor es si te maldicen y te quedas con esa maldición, sea cual sea.

En el próximo capítulo, sabrán lo mismo, pero en el POV de otro OC...


	2. Ikku POV y desenlace de parte 1

Yo: Hola a todos, espero no causar molestias, pero es que decidí hacer un nuevo fic de OCxOC sólo que esta vez... será un nuevo OC creado en memoria de nuestra querida amiga Amanda Todd.

Shun: Pobre chica

Dan: Si, pobre

Yo: Esta vez será la repetición del otro capi pero será en otro POV.

Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece.

* * *

OC POV

Hola. Soy Ikku Mashiko

Cabello rojo, ojos verdes, ropa roja con camiseta blanca transparente.

Si quieren saber todo sobre mi vida, aquí está:

Todo inició cuando estaba en una plática en video. Un idiota degenerado le tomó fotos en topless mientras Amano no sabía, pero después, la amenazó con exponerlo a todos mis amigos si no le hacía un "show". Obvio, se neguó... ahí el verdadero problema llegó...

Era un día normal para todos, pero yo estaba seguro de que algo malo le pasaría a Amano... quise hablar con ella porque sentía que todos la miraban con odio y rencor, pero por ello mismo me acobardé. Quiso ignorarlos hasta que...

- OYE PERRA! ERES TÚ LA QUE CREÍ NUESTRA AMIGA! - Gritó una joven de pelo azul.

- Qué? Espera! Yo no quise... - Dijo Amano asustada

- CÁLLATE ESTÚPIDA! - gritó un joven - CREÍMOS QUE ERAS INOCENTE, PERO NOS DIMOS CUENTA DE QUE ERES UNA TIPA QUE SE ACUESTA CON TODO TIPO DE CHICOS!

- NO, ESPEREN! - gritó Amano llorando - NO ES ASÍ, NO ES LO QUE CREEN!

- Qué no es lo que cree qué? - dijo un profesor

- Que nuestra chica supuestamente adorable resulta ser una tipa! Sus fotos lo demuestran - dijo la peliazul.

- Conque eso es, VERDAD, ESTÚPIDA MENTIROSA? - Gritó el profesor dándole una bofetada y la gente lo alentaba, luego unas chicas la bañaron en varios refrescos y le aventaron sus cosas en su cara. Todos le gritaban de cosas, fue horrible... Quería ayudarla... pero uno de los chicos me miró con cara de "no te importa" y salí corriendo.

Lo peor fue que al llegar a casa, creí que podía llegar a tener un alivio... Me equivoqué... Vi el perfil de Amano...

Hoku Nazaki: Qué diablos te pasa? ¡CREÍ QUE ERAS NUESTRA AMIGA! ERES UNA MENTIROSA LUJURIOSA! TE MERECES LA MUERTE!

A 355 personas les gusta eso.

QUÉ HORROR! HASTA EN INTERNET LA ABUCHEAN!

Ryu Hoji: Qué te pasa estúpida? Ya veo por qué querías estar con nosotros, querías aprovecharte de nosotros! ERES UNA MENTIROSA LUJURIOSA Y NADA LO VA A CAMBIAR! QUE DIOS TE CASTIGUE SIN PIEDAD SI TRATAS DE CONVENCERNOS DE LO CONTRARIO!

A 34759 personas les gusta eso

Y no sólo insultos...

Lenka Juni: Vaya, que linda. Oye, mi tía te puede dar trabajo. Espero que tengas ropa provocativa xD

A 322 personas les gusta eso

Fue humillante... después nos mudamos a casa para seguir a Amano... la amaba mucho como para dejar que sufra de esa forma... pero me enteré que empezó a comsumir drogas de tal manera que su estado empeoró...

Después de ir a otra escuela, conoció a un viejo amigo que creía que lo era, pero... un día... le forzó a tener... "eso" sabiendo que su novia estaba de vacaciones. No quiso, pero pasó... le dijo que no dijera nada porque fue forzada (Cualquier parecido con la verdadera historia, es pura coincidencia)

Y en la mañana siguiente... lo que esperaba...

- OYE, ESTÚPIDA! - gritó la novia de ese traidor

- Qué? - dijo Amano asustada

- TE ACOSTASTE CON MI NOVIO!

- Qué, no! Él me forzó! - gritó Amano asustada

- No es cierto! - gritó otra chica

- Mentirosa! - gritó otro chico

Los insultos aumentaron y se hicieron más crueles y horribles, intentó defenderse con palabras, pero un chico, obviamente brujo, porque intentó maldecirme pero odio la brujería, válgame la redundancia, la maldijo de por vida... en ese instante en que terminó... todos se abalanzaron sobre ella y la golpearon, la patearon, la arañaron la cara usaban cosas para aventarselas, torturarla... todo al mismo tiempo y sin que hubiese descanso para reponer fuerzas, porque cuando pasaba, otras personas inmediatamente la golpearon.

Y yo... impotente... lloraba viendo como la golpeaban... intenté ayudarla, pero uno de los agresores se retiró y me golpeó solo. Me dijo que si me entrometo en algo que no es mi asunto, me acusarán de ser un pervertido igual que ella.

Así siguió durante 1 hora, después vi como se escondió en una cuneta para que no la golpearan. su papá me vio y la sacó de ahí.

Ya llegando a la casa me enteré horas después me entero que Amano se golpeó, se arañó y bebió todo tipo de jabón para matarse... después le han lavado el estómago y pasó la noche en el hospital.

Obvio, alguien lo contó. Adivinen qué dijeron...

Haruka Ishido: Qué bueno. Se lo merecía la perra p***. Espero que se limpie sus ojos para que se quede ciega de por vida! Ojalá se muera la perra!

a 6729 personas les gusta eso

Qué creen? Se mudó Amano. Nos mudamos. Esperábamos empezar de nuevo y yo esperaba ayudar a Amano... pero ese maldito brujo que le impuso un HORRIPILANTE ESPÍRITU DE BRUJERÍA QUE LE SIGUIÓ SE SALIÓ CON LA SUYA! OJALÁ ESE BRUJO SE PUDRA EN EL INFIERNO! Por qué? Sencillo... las burlas, los insultos, los golpes, las ciberburlas... todo... su pasado la perseguía y no hay nada que puede hacer... se empezó a automutilar y tomó antidepresivos, estuvo bajo tratamiento... todo empeoró tres veces peor de lo que estaba...

La situación fue desesperante. Mi pequeña y dulce Amano... ¿qué diablos te hicieron? La persona que más amo... y no pude ayudarla... soy un cobarde... Quise decírselo a sus padres... pero ellos me dieron una carta sin saber de qué trata... era una nota de despedida. OH DIOS MÍO! AMANO SE QUIERE SUICIDAR! Corrí a su habitación, ya no soporto esto! Es mi única oportunidad, es ahora o nunca! Entonces Amano, en su habitación, amenazó con ahorcarse. Ya no soportaba nada, ya nadie la quería... todo por un chantaje, más una maldición de brujería, más todos sus amigos que se volcaron en su contra... cuando estaba a punto de ahorcarse...

- AMANO, NO LO HAGAS! - grité con todas mis fuerzas y ella se cayó a su cama, me vio como si fuera un idiota

- QUÉ NO TE DIJE QUE ME OLVIDARAS? - Gritó llorando Amano

- Y POR QUÉ IBA A HACERLO? - Grité llorando con voz quebrada - YA NO SOPORTO VERTE ASÍ! TE AMO! - En eso Amano dejó de llorar - Te amo... te he amado desde el día en que te conocí... lamento no haberte ayudado... lamento haber sido tan cobarde... nunca me di cuenta de lo que me importabas hasta que te hicieron todo esto... te amo... y haré a partir de ahora todo lo que sea para que... vuelvas... a ser... feliz - en eso caigo de rodillas llorando. Y así, de rodillas, me dirigi hacia ella. La abracé y ella me correspondió llorando.

Después los padres supieron todo lo que estaba oculto. Fuimos con un exorcizador para que le exorcizara la brujería a Amano. Funcionó, pero le costó una semana en el hospital. Obvio, hubo más insultos, pero disminuyeron. Nos mudamos los dos con nuestras familias a la gran Tokio... con la esperanza de empezar de nuevo... Pero... el chico que terminó con la novia por causa de Amano... lo volví a ver...

- Qué haces aquí? - le grité enojado

- Cómo está Amano? - dijo ese chico - Quiero disculparme, no vi lo que le pasaría... mis padres supieron todo y me regañaron de manera horrible, que me hizo ver que lo que hice estuvo mal... aclaré todo y rompí con mi novia porque Amano sufrió mucho... quiero hablar con ella

Quería romperle los dientes, pero sonaba sincero...

- De acuerdo, te daré una oportunidad. - dije - Pero si es un truco, te mato!

- De acuerdo, tienes mi palabra.

* * *

Continuará...

Yo: Como ven, salvé a Amano, pero ahora deberá recuperarse del trauma que sufrió. Ikku hará lo posible. Será cierto lo que dijo el otro chico? Qué parejas bakugan querrán ustedes? Cuándo comenzará el fic en el que denigrarán a Fabia?


	3. Odiamos a Hoji

Yo: Hola a todos, espero no causar molestias, pero es que decidí hacer un nuevo fic de OCxOC sólo que esta vez... será un nuevo OC creado en memoria de nuestra querida amiga Amanda Todd.

Shun: Pobre chica

Yo: Por cierto... Parejas. HaibakuxChris, AmanoxIkku, DanxRuno, ShunxFabia, AlicexKlaus (SI ODIO A ESTA PAREJA, pero creo que ya no tanto como antes xD)

Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece.

* * *

Ikku POV

Después los padres supieron todo lo que estaba oculto. Fuimos con un exorcizador para que le exorcizara la brujería a Amano. Funcionó, pero le costó una semana en el hospital. Obvio, hubo más insultos, pero disminuyeron. Nos mudamos los dos con nuestras familias a la gran Tokio... con la esperanza de empezar de nuevo... Pero... el chico que terminó con la novia por causa de Amano... lo volví a ver...

- Qué haces aquí? - le grité enojado

- Cómo está Amano? - dijo ese chico - Quiero disculparme, no vi lo que le pasaría... mis padres supieron todo y me regañaron de manera horrible, que me hizo ver que lo que hice estuvo mal... aclaré todo y rompí con mi novia porque Amano sufrió mucho... quiero hablar con ella

Quería romperle los dientes, pero sonaba sincero...

- De acuerdo, te daré una oportunidad. - dije - Pero si es un truco, te mato!

- De acuerdo, tienes mi palabra. - dijo el chico

Chico POV

Soy Hoji Ishida, primo mayor de Haibaku Kuso y de Dan Kuso. Cabello castaño, ojos rojos, ropa de colores oscuros. La verdad nunca fui del agrado de ellos, ni de varios sectores de la familia Kuso, gracias que mis padres no pertenecían a ese sector.

Como sea, todo inició cuando conocí a Amano. En ese entonces odiaba cada vez más a mi novia por celosa... y manipuladora. Así que si creen que soy el más malvado, intenten hablar con ella, cuyo nombre no mencionaré. Como sea, esa rubia teñida y yo discutimos la misma noche en que tuve relaciones con Amano. Sip, usamos condón. Se lo dije en la mañana siguiente a mi novia. Ella estalló sin siquiera dejarme decir que era porque ella era mejor en todo que esa idiota, quien manipuló a otros chicos para golpear a Amano.

Después me enteré de ello... me sentí avergonzado por ello, mis padres se enteraron y quisieron ahorcarme. Afortunadamente hicimos la prueba de embarazo porque dicen que el condón es 99.9% seguro. Y ese .1% me da mucho miedo. Lo bueno es que no salió embarazada ni contagiada. Pero... PRIMERA Y ÚNICA VEZ QUE TENGO RELACIONES CON AMANO, de haber sabido que le harían eso, hubiera hecho otra cosa.

No solo por ello, sino porque un supuesto brujo la maldijo verbalmente. Y ahí si, casi la mataron.

No dejo de culparme por ello y pensé... si encuentro algún día a Amano e Ikku, podría arreglar las cosas con Amano.

Después de que Amano se intentara suicidar con detergente, terminé con mi ahora ex novia teñida. Me tenía harto manipulaba todo lo que hacía en mi vida. NO ES POSIBLE QUE NO CONFÍE EN MÍ!

Pero bueno. Después me enteré que la acosaban virtualmente y eso me heló...

Decidí investigar en dónde se mudó Amano y me mudé allí. Hablé con Ikku, y me amenazó.

Ya al llegar a la casa de Haibaku? En serio? Bueno. Ahí miré a Amano llorando en los brazos de Runo Misaki.

Haibaku POV

Bueno... ya saben cómo me visto y mi apariencia y tooodo lo demás. Como sea, busqué a ver quién llegaba. Hoji? ¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ? ¿NO TE BASTÓ CON ARRUINARLE LA VIDA A AMANO? ¿QUÉ TE PASA?

- Qué haces aquí Hoji de porquería? - grité vociferando y Hoji se asustó

- Sólo quería hablar con Amano - dijo Hoji casi llorando

- De acuerdo, habla maldito - dije esperando su cinismo. Qué esperaban?

- Amano - dijo Hoji llorando - Perdóname...

- ¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE TE PERDONE? - gritó Amano más que destrozada - ¿POR QUÉ NO ME DIJISTE QUE TIENES NOVIA?

- tenía - dijo Hoji - no te estuve mintiendo. Es que en verdad si estoy harto de esa loca. Se lo dije para demostrarle que ya no la amaba por su forma de ser.

- PERO EN LUGAR DE ESO HICISTE QUE ELLA MANDARA A SUS PATANES PARA QUE CASI ME MATARAN! - Gritó Amano

- Y ahora quieres disculparte? - grité furioso - DEBERÍAS AVERGONZARTE! ¡ERES UNA VERDADERA VERGÜENZA! CÓMO LO PONGAS, EN MAYÚSCULAS CON SIGNOS DE EXCLAMACIÓN Y EN EL IDIOMA QUE QUIERAS!

- Y quieres mentirle a Amano! - gritó Runo enojada - Quieres hacerle la vida añicos o qué?

- No! - llorando Hoji. Ay ajá! En serio?

- CÁLLATE! - Gritó Amano abofeteando a Hoji - LÁRGATE! - Increíblemente Hoji se fue. Creí que no pero este farsante ya no soportó más la presión y se fue. - Desgraciado - decía Amano llorando.

- Tranquila - dijo Runo - No te volverá a engañar...

Y vaya situación. No la volverás a engañar, Hoji. EH?

Hoji POV

Y ahora qué quieren que haga? ¿Qué quieren que haga para reconciliarme con Amano? Sólo puedo llorar y culparme de ser un estúpido que arruinó la vida de Amano sin saberlo! ¡DEBERÍA HABER MUERTO HACE TIEMPO! ¿CÓMO PODRÉ VIVIR SABIENDO QUE HICE COSAS HORRIBLES? QUÉ QUIEREN QUE HAGA PARA QUE ME PERDONEN?

* * *

Continuará...

Hoji... eres increíble. Haces cosas horribles y ahora nos sales con una faceta nada que ver con lo que me comentan. Bueno... me tienes en la mira. TE ESTARÉ VIGILANDO, MALDITO MENTIROSO! Y SHADOW, TÚ TAMPOCO TE SALVAS! A continuación les presento a los 5 de mi lista negra

1 Peña nieto (El presidente inculto)

2: Chicharito Hernández (Falló el gol al minuto 10:15 en el último del hexagonal contra Costa Rica)

3: Shadow Prove (Desintegró a los Kashadas y manipuló a las chicas!)

4: Bashar al Assad (Represor maldito)

5: Hoji (Arruinó la vida de Amano y usa su cinismo)


End file.
